A Nice Small Walk
by Avalon the Assassin
Summary: Shadow was taking a walk thinking about his past and him. What happens when he bumps into our favorite Sonic girl Amy Rose? Find out in A Nice Small Walk thank you!  made for my friend Mind Seeker.
1. Chapter 1

A Nice Small Walk

Home. What was the meaning of that word? Why does it even exist? I know for a fact that it doesn't mean anything true hmph. My name is Shadow The Hedgehog I am black with red stripes in my quills. I lost my friend Maria Robotnick a long time ago from G.U.N they killed her. I promised that I would kill each and every human. But I learned that it's not all about fighting and that maybe they didn't know huh?

I now have new friends the Sonic Team. At first Sonic was my rival and I wanted to kill him but as I said I learned. Now my friends are Sonic, Amy/Rose, Rouge, Knux, Tails, Miss Vanilla, FINALLY Cream she didn't trust me at first, Birdie, SCOURGE EVEN and last but DEFINATLY not least Maria. Maria will always be in my heart no matter what.

I suddenly bumped into someone I looked up and saw Rose. "I am so sorry mister I didn't see where I was going my apologies" She said I smirked at said "No MY apologies Rose" Rose snapped her head at me "SHADOW"! We hugged and then looked at each other she said happily, "Hello Shadow" I smiled and said hi back. I took a walk with Amy and we talked about what has been going on in our lives.

Amy then asked, "So what brought you out here" I looked at her and raised my eyebrow questionably "What The Ultimate Life Form can't take walks at night in the park".

She laughed and said "I never said that I just wanted to ask" she smiled widely and well as I she is so sweet. "So what are you doing here" Amy asked again I look at her in confusion "Didn't you just ask that".

Rose giggled and said "Yes but I wanted to see you reaction hehe" I laugh and we arrive at her house "Would you like to come in" she asked I nodded yes and we went in.

I looked around and saw purple walls and pictures of everybody even Scourge or Scourge and her. She came in with hot chocolate I took it and had a sip. She looked at me and said "Well what are we gonna talk about" I suggested that we talk about anything so she responded "Do you know why it is so cold in here" "Anything but that" I said back. Rose smiled then started a LOOOONG conversation.

After about an hour after our conversation I looked at the clock and said "Shoot I gotta go home thank you for this wonderful time". She smiled and gave me a hug saying "Goodbye see you tomorrow" I hugged her back, broke away and kissed her cheek she blushed. I laughed and said "See ya tomorrow" then winked she blushed even more if possible. I smiled then sped off I look up to the sky and see Maria smiling at me "Thank you Shadow I will always love you" the Maria figure said. I smiled the biggest I could and cried tears of happiness "I love you to Maria" I said in no more that a small whisper then ran off I loved this day.

Authors Note:

IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! It took me forever because I didn't know what to put HAHAHAHAHA I'm an idiot. Anyways I made this ESPECIALLY for my friend Mind Seeker she's AWESOME go check her out! I don't like Shadamy I respect it butI just don't like it. I made this for you Mind Seeker I REEEALLY hope that you enjoyed it! Please review I would very much appreciate it thank you by see ya later LOVE YOU ALL *blows kisses*! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination.

This found on a story BY The Daughter Of Artemis (dude...don't blame me with this if you are annoyed but trying to save this website)

HEY THERE HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination


End file.
